


"Tell me a secret"

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble a day, M/M, dia day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: Day two of the drabble a day challenge! Just a sweet little convo about past crushes.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	"Tell me a secret"

Nico turned to lay on his side, facing Will and resting his head on the crook of his elbow. “Hey,” he whispered.

Will opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus on Nico’s face in the dark. “Yeah?” he whispered back.

“Tell me a secret.”

Will smiled, his white grin standing out against the darkness of the cabin. “A secret?” he asked. “About what?”

“Anything.” Nico reached out to tuck a lock of Will’s hair behind his ear. “I don’t care what it’s about. I just want to know something about you that no one else knows.”

Will thought for a moment, chewing his lip absentmindedly. Nico resisted the urge to forget his question and pull Will into a kiss, even as his gaze stayed fixed on Will’s lower lip. Finally, Will took a deep breath in, and then spoke. “I’ve never told anyone about my first crush.”

Nico’s eyes flicked back up to meet Will’s. “Yeah?”

“Whenever someone asked, I always told them about my second crush… because my second crush was on a girl. But my first crush…” He smiled. “It was, um… third grade. I was eight. There was this one kid who wasn’t in any of my classes, but I spent all of my recesses with him. We would play pretend… magicians or dragons or soldiers. I loved spending time with him. He was my best friend.”

“What happened to him?” Nico asked. “I mean, you’ve never mentioned him before…”

“Uh, yeah,” Will said. “When fourth grade rolled around, I made some new friends, and we just kind of, um… drifted apart. Maybe we would’ve become friends again if we had a class together or something, except then in fifth grade I left to come to camp. I haven’t talked to him since.” Will paused. “Well, actually, no, I did see him once. Last year I went home for Christmas break, and I bumped into him then. It was… awkward.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Nico said. “Weird to think that, if things had been different, he might be your boyfriend right now.”

Will laughed. “Hey, don’t get jealous.” He wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him close. “You know no one can compare with you.” He pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek.

Nico scoffed. “What a sap,” he said, wrapping an arm around Will’s neck in return.

“Oh, sure, I’m totally the sap here,” Will said. Nico could feel him smiling. “The only way I could be more sappy is by… oh, I dunno, waxing poetic about how your eyes catch the light, or how your freckles are like constellations, or—“

“Shut up!” Nico squeezed Will’s head playfully. “Your freckles _are_ like constellations, and your eyes _do_ sparkle in the sunshine, and I will not be slandered for appreciating a work of art when I see it!”

Will snickered. “But _I’m_ the sappy one."

“Shut up,” Nico mumbled into Will’s shoulder. “You’re the worst.”

Will kissed Nico’s ear. “I love you too.”


End file.
